


Fight Or Flight (Or Freeze)

by PrepareThePreparations



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, I haven't decided who's going to be in it yet, I'll add character's as I go, probably everyone - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrepareThePreparations/pseuds/PrepareThePreparations
Summary: One time Virgil fought, one time he flew, and one time he froze.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Kudos: 31





	Fight Or Flight (Or Freeze)

It had been a long day.

First, he’d argued with Roman about whether or not they should talk to the cute guy at the coffee shop. Then he’d argued with Logan about the chances of that going well, and then he’d argued with everyone while everyone argued with everyone about what to say.

They’d all left on relatively good terms, or at least without any threats from Patton to break out the “Get along shirt”, (Virgil hadn't been with the light sides long enough to actually see said shirt but from the traumatized expressions on Logan’s and Roman’s faces every time it was brought up he decided not to ask) but despite the lack of lasting negative feelings, Virgil had still officially reached the end of his social interaction limit for the day and was more than ready to fall face first onto his bed, bury himself in blankets, and not leave his room for the next 24 hours. Or at least not leave his room until Patton lured him out with the promise of pancakes and affection. Whichever came first. 

So he, understandably wasn’t quite as vigilant as he normally would be as he walked into his bedroom. He usually probably would’ve noticed that his normally shut closet door was open a crack. 

Virgil unzipped his hoodie, and went to hang it on it’s normal resting place when he didn’t have it on, his closet’s door handle. As soon as he was standing in front of it, The door flew open, and Virgil reacted immediately and without thinking.He shrieked, and his fist was clenched and swinging before he’d even finished processing what was happening. He hit his target with a sharp crack that sent into back, falling into his closet.

“Ow! Fuck!”

“Remus!?”

Virgil asked in shock, staring down at the older side now sprawled at the bottom of his closet, clutching his face. Blood dripped from his hand, and Virgil felt his stomach drop.

“Shit, sorry, are you okay!?” He asked, kneeling down in front of the other.

Remus blinked at him slowly for a few seconds, then slowly began to grin.

“You _punched _me!” He squealed.__

__Virgil scowled and stood up._ _

__“Yeah, that’s what you get for hiding in my closet!” Virgil huffed, crossing his arms in front of him and staring down at his feet. Now that the panic had worn of, the embarrassment was creeping_ _

__Remus stood too, still grinning, he walked out of the closet._ _

__“I think you _broke my nose!” _Remus crowed, sounding utterly delighted. He pulled his bloody hand away from his face and happily pointed out his still dripping and noticeably now crooked nose as proof.___ _

____Virgil groaned, burying his face in his hands._ _ _ _

____“I’m sorry...”_ _ _ _

____“Don’t be! This is hysterical! Tiny, jumpy, anxious, _Virgil _just _broke _my fucking nose!” Remus said, still cackling like this was the high-light of his week. “I can not wait to tell Deceit about this!”_____ _ _ _

________“Oh my god, _please _shut up.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Remus slung a friendly arm around his shoulder, tugging him stumbling in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Nope!” He sang, popping the “p” obnoxiously. “This is too good”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Virgil pulled back as far as he could “Remus, knock it off,you’re going to get blood on me!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Remus gave his hair a firm ruffle before letting him go._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Better get used to it, because _you _get to set it for me!”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________And just like that, a long day was already turning into a long night._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> The working title for this was "Remus gets fucking decked" 
> 
> Since I'm bored out of my mind, the next two chapters will probably be out sometime this week. (fingers crossed that writers block doesn't kick in now that I have free time)
> 
> Feel free to hmu on tumblr, I'm m-tries-to-write
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope that you liked it! 
> 
> Stay home if you can and stay safe!


End file.
